Little Erza
by Jojoamber
Summary: Team Natsu take a job that involves a cave and a weird crystal. What happens if something weird happens and changes one dear thing to Team Natsu, Erza!


Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoy and please give your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters! Although, I wish I did xD.

* * *

It was a very cloudy day. Fairy tail's most powerful team took a job to look for a mysterious crystal. Lucy, of course, took the job when she heard how much they were going to get paid. They finally made it to the cave where the crystal was.

"Man, I'm never taking a train again.." said Natsu.

"Aye!" yelled a over-cheerful blue cat.

Lucy looked over at Erza, who was walking behind them. Gray was looking inside the cave. It wasnt soon after they found the crystal. This was where, the mystery begun.

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

It was such a long walk. My feet are aching and it seems we are very deep underground. We saw the crystal, shining very brightly. It was very lovely, which I guess was why the person would pay so much. The only thing that bothered me was, what is so important about it?  
It looked like a normal crystal.

"Woah..Happy, look at the crystal! It's so bright!" a over-happy Natsu said. Im surprised he got over being bored so fast. "I wonder what would happen if we touched it.." Happy said, slowly walking towards the crystal with a devious smile. "No, we arent touching it yet!" Gray said grabbing the wicked blue cat by his tail. I looked over at Erza, ignoreing the talkative boys. She seemed very quiet, usually she would stop them from fighting by now.

"Are you ok Erza..?" I asked. She simply just nodded, looking up at me with a smile. I knew she was just forcing herself to smile. I wonder what troubled her. "Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself today." I asked her. "Im fine!" Erza said, proudly. Erza looked at the crystal. "I guess we should get the crystal now and get out..." Erza said meekly reaching out towards the crystal.

I couldn't see when Erza touched the crystal. A bright light glowed from the crystal, making everyone unable to see at all. We were covered in light. The next thing I knew, I was looking at Natsu. "Everyone are you guys alright?!" I asked, very alarmed.

"Yea I'm fine..What about you Happy?" Natsu said, getting up rubbing the back of his head. "Aye..Im alright.." said Happy. Gray was already up. "Does anyone know where Erza went?" he asked. We all started looking for her. "ERZAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu yelled. "Erzaa! Are you here?" yelled Happy, who was flying next to Natsu. I got up and looked over at the pillar where the crystal was. I didnt see the crystal where it was before. I knew Erza must have it. "Erza..Are you here?" I said meekly. Before I knew it, something shifted behind the pillar.

Everyone went to where I was, and we couldnt believe our eyes. There before us, was a little girl. She had long scarlet hair, and she wore a cute red dress. The dress was tied with a white bow, and to top it all off, she was wearing a red top hat with some white on it. "Erza..?" I said, still confused at what I just seen. "Yes?" said the little girl, who walked over to the 3 teenagers, and the blue cat. The little girl, who seemed to be Erza was holding the crystal.

"What happened Erza?" Natsu yelled. The little scarlet-haired girl hid behind the pillar, scared. I bonked Natsu on the head with my hand, "You're scaring her!" I yelled at him. He opened his mouth to protest,but Lucy glared at him and he backed away. Gray was still shocked at what he just seen, but I wouldn't blame him. Happy was staring at Erza. "She's short!" said Happy, who somehow seemed excited. "Why are you so excited about this!?" I yelled at the cat, bonking him on the head too. How in the world is he excited?

Little Erza shyly walked over to the loud people, plus the cat. She looked at me. I turned away from the others and looked at Erza. Erza held up the crystal and said, "Are you looking for this?". I just nodded and took the crystal from her. I sighed, another long day, and another mystery to solve.


End file.
